


Things You Said At 1AM

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was just waiting for this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1AM

It's late on a Sunday night, Clarke and Octavia are cuddled up in Clarke's bed, watching cheesy movies and eating jelly beans. Octavia is in her last year of high school and Clarke in her third year of college, but neither of them have class the next day as it's Easter Monday.  
"Clarke?" Octavia reaches up from her position with her head on Clarke's lap to touch her friend's nose. She can see Clarke grin and she blushes.  
"Yeah?" Clarke's eyes are glued on the TV screen, she gasps in pretend horror as the (tin can) monster eats the little girl with the pigtails. She is absently playing with Octavia's hair, twisting it around her fingers in little ringlets.  
Octavia abruptly sits up. She puts on finger in her mouth and starts biting her nail, a sure sign she's nervous. Clarke started imagining all the things she could be about to ask her, but she wasn't ready for what Octavia wanted to know.  
"You know how you were dating my brother a while ago, and you said how it just didn't feel right to be dating him as long as we were friends... And then you came out as bisexual..." Octavia trails off and pulls of her thumbnail. "I was just thinking, I mean, how did you know? That you were into girls, I mean."  
Clarke looks at her younger friend for a minute, thinking. Then she shrugs. "I guess they were just always easier to be around, and they're so pretty!" She grins. "And Lexa was a beauty, wasn't she?"  
Octavia rolls her eyes. Lexa was Clarke's first girlfriend, a tall, dark girl with eyes like fire. She also had a temper like fire, which was why the girls had broken up in the first place. But Clarke is still very much in love with the girl, or so Octavia believes.  
So she is very much not expecting to have Clarke lean over and put her lips on hers. Octavia won't lie, they feel very good there. In fact, she'd very much appreciate it if Clarke would put them on other places on her body, too.  
But Clarke disappoints, she pulls back and sits back against her pillow, her eyes back on the TV. She's smirking a little bit, and Octavia can see a mischevious glint in her eye. They sit there in silence, neither of them really watching the show anymore.  
Finally Octavia can't stand it any longer. "I guess girls are prettier..." she whispers.  
Clarke looks right at her and laughs. "Yep," she replies as Octavia rolls on top of her, "definitely more beautiful."


End file.
